injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. His excellent aim with a bow and a quiver full of trick arrows make him a threat from any distance. Biography Spoiled billionaire, Oliver Queen, came home with an entirely different personality—and a newfound purpose in life. Self-absorbed and never caring about anything but himself, Queen was on a leisurely sailing trip when his assistant betrayed him. Left for dead on a remote, desolate island, he survived by mastering a bow and arrow. He eventually discovered the primitive locals that shared the island with him, and uncovered a large conglomerate that exploited and enslaved them. Ollie used his new skills of survival and archery to lead a rebellion— only to realize how similar his opponents were to the man he used to be. Returning to civilization only meant more opportunities to watch greed and corruption strangle Joe and Jane Average. Outfitting himself with arrows that shoot tear gas, smoke, nets, and more, Green Arrow has a trick arrow for any obstacle. A modern day Robin Hood, he constantly fights for the little guy as a crusading symbol for revolution. Oliver's days on that island were filled with sweat, blood, and desperation. His shipwrecked days were a testament to what it takes for someone to change their ways, and fly straight. Events of the Injustice Comic Green Arrow first appears in Chapter Two, contacted by Batman when the Dark Knight issues a priority call to all members of the Justice League to find Lois Lane. Ollie is rather incredulous about putting the entire League on a missing person. He is not present in Metropolis during its destruction. Green Arrow next appears in Chapter Five, having tracked an escaped Harley Quinn to one of her and the Joker's hideouts. When Harley demands to know how he foudn her so fast, Ollie replies, "You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." Harley throws a grenade at Green Arrow, which he counters with an arrow but the explosion leaves him stunned, allowing Harley to approach him with a massive hammer. She takes a moment to mock him and his beard before she strikes him with the hammer...which turns out to be a squeaky prop. Harley quickly ditches the mallet and pulls out a handgun, but Ollie manages to shoot an arrow into the barrel, much to her delight and his confusion. Arrow manages to catch Harley with an arrow net, much to her displeasure. He drags her to his high speed vehicle and leaves. When Quinn asks him if he's taking her to Superman, who just hours ago murdered the Joker in an enraged fury, Ollie answers, "No." When she asks why, Ollie explains, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." He quickly rationalizes this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." Harley is rather uninterested in Green Arrow's reasons and pesters him about his trick arrows and where they are going. In response, Arrow tricks her into knocking herself out. When she comes to, Green Arrow stands in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Superman can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Harley simply insults his choice of name for his hideout, suggesting he call it the 'Quiver' instead. Ollie admits that's a better name. Arrow begisn to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Harley becomes annoyed at the idea of her havign a fake hand, saying it was always Mister J's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake moustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them. Arrow reluctantly relates. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with." Harley admits she understood that the Joker was a bad guy, or genocidal pyschopath according to Ollie, but says he was hers. Harley then asks Arrow for a favor: A little manical laughter. Ollie refuses but breaks down and bursts into a fit when he sees Harley put on her fake moustache, much to her delight. Powers and Abilities *Master Archer *Skilled Acrobat *Skilled Martial Artist *Skilled Swordsman Intro/Outro 'INTRO: '''Green Arrow shoots a line arrow, then uses his Bow to grind down to the ground, telling his opponent, "Now that's what I call an entrance!". '''OUTRO: '''Green Arrow shoots three Firework Trick Arrows above him while declaring, "Time for the grande finale," then takes his victory pose as they explode. Gameplay *Green Arrow is a keepaway/zoning character. His arsenal focuses on keepaway play, damaging opponents without getting close enough for a brawl to ensume. However, if an enemy character gets too close, he can use melee to stun him/her long enough to blast him/her back with an arrow. *The fire arrows are one of the deadliest weapons in Green Arrow's arsenal. However, they have a large area of effect and can even damage himself! *If one needs some space to get away from the enemy then the stun, freeze or net arrows are greatly effective. Character Trait Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types (Fire, Electric and Ice). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows, including damage over time, and has a blast radius which can damage himself as well as his opponent. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small amount of time for combo opportunities. *His Ice Arrow deals the least damage out of all his elemental arrows. They freeze the opponent, leaving him/her open for follow up combos. Super move '''Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her shooting several exploding arrows. This super move can then be followed up with a combo after. Wager He says "Your flights been cancelled" Then runs up to you and shoots an arrow. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New set of Armor with no Hood. Arrow Costume based off CW's "Arrow" TV series (Battle Arena Bonus). Trivia *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for his show ''Arrow on the CW, making him the 10th character to be confirmed as playable. *Green Arrow is voiced by Kin Shriner, his voice actor from Justice League Unlimited. *In his costume based off CW's "Arrow" TV show, Green Arrow is voiced by Stephen Amell, the actor who plays him on the show. Gallery Green Arrow slider N3.jpg Green Arrow slider N2.jpg Green Arrow slider N1.jpg The Grand Finale.jpg Greennn.jpg|Green Arrow attacking Wonder Woman GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkgirl Green Arrow Arrow.jpg Green Arrow 1.jpg Green Arrow 2.jpg Green Arrow 3.jpg Green Arrow 4.jpg Green Arrow 5.jpg Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Alternate Costume Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Green Arrow Grundy.jpg Green Arrow 6.jpg|"Arrow" Skin IGAU Arrow Alt.jpg IGAU Green Arrow Alt entrence.jpg|"Arrow" Entrance IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Kneeling before Superman Injustice_DS_GA_1.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member